Sweet Dreams
by Tinis Loppy
Summary: Logan siempre a sido el más inteligente del grupo, pero ¿Sabes que cosas pasan por su mente a la hora de dormir? ¡PARADO Hasta nuevo aviso!
1. Inicio

**Hola, no he podido publicar nada porque tuve campeonato de vóley todo el mes. Espero q les guste. Esto se me ocurrió cuando veía El Show de Fred, Buckett y Skiner y cuando jugaba Pókemon en mi DS. ¡Q lo disfrutes! Lo llevo escribiendo desde el domingo. **

**Disclaimer**: Big Time Rush no me pertenece:( Es de Nickelodeon

* * *

Sweet Dreams

Logan llegó a su nuevo departamento muy cansado por todo el trabajo que le mandó Gustavo. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió cereal con leche y un jugo, se acomodó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Estaba dando un partido de hockey, a los treinta minutos se quedó dormido.

En el sueño de Logan

-¡Logan!- Gritó un chico de cabellos rubios- Gustavo dijo que teníamos que ir al estudio a grabar un nuevo tema para el disco.

-Kendall ahora no puedo tengo que terminar la ta-¡WUAAAAH!- Logan no terminó de decir su frase porque Kendall ya lo había arrastrado hacia el departamento de James.

Knock Knock

-¿Quién es?- Dijo James con un tono de voz muy afeminado- Solo soy una viejita jugando bingo

-James ya deja de fingir somos Kendall y Logan- Dijo Kendall un poco enfadado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Carlos animadamente.

-Bien. Nos tenemos que ir a Roque Records a grabar un nuevo tema para el disco.

-Okay, vamos.

En el camino los chicos fueren hablando de tonterías y cuando Carlos vio un puesto de salchichas hicieron una pequeña parada. Después de terminar las salchichas reanudaron su camino hacia el estudio. A la mitad Kendall comentó una cosa muy rara.

-Logan sabías que te amo- Comento Kendall con un tono muy relajado.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo Logan muy impactado.

-Hablando de declaraciones, Kendall dile a Katie que la amo- Dijo James

- No, dile que yo la amo-Dijo Carlos

-Carlos, yo la amo más

- No, yo la amo más

-Yo la amo con todo mi corazón

-Yo la amo hasta el infinito.

Y hací empezó una mini pelea entre James y Carlos que duró todo lo que resto del camino. Cuando llegaron al estudio se encontraron con algo muy raro.

-Kelly, Gustavo. ¿Porque están vestidos como las Chicas Superpoderosas?- Preguntaron todos al unísono

-Estamos vestidos así para el estreno de su nuevo video- Comentó Kelly

-¿No estábamos aquí para grabar una nueva canción?- Preguntó Carlos

-Perros, ya no sean idiotas y pónganse los trajes- Dijo Gustavo con un tono de voz que daba miedo

-B-bien lo haremos- Dijeron los chicos un poco asustados

Después de cambiarse

-Este, Gustavo ¿tenemos que salir con estos trajes?

-Si ahora salgan

Del vestidor salieron James disfrazado de Mo Jo-Jo Jo(N.A: No se como se escribe), Carlos como Peludito, Kendall como El y Logan como Mr. Mime. Todos se veían ridículos mucho peor que cuando se disfrazaron de Súper-Héroes para recuperar su álbum.

-¿Tenemos que usar esto?-Preguntó Carlos

-No puedo desperdiciar mi bello rostro con pintura verde y un cerebro gigante-Dijo James apuntando a su cabeza más bien dicho su cerebro

-Perros ya paren de quejarse y empecemos a grabar-Dijo Gustavo muy molesto

-Si pero antes una cosa-Interrumpió Kendall- Le quiero decir a Logan que lo amo

-Hermano ya para con eso- Dijo Logan-Yo no te AMO- Dijo esta vez muy molesto.

-Te lo voy a demostrar-Dijo Kendall

Él se lo demostró acercándose poco a poco a su rostro hasta tocar sus labios. Ya era un hecho Kendall había BESADO a Logan.

Ring Ring

-Mmmm?-Dijo Logan un poco soñoliento- Son las cuatro y media, mejor sigo durmiendo.

* * *

**Quiero tomar agüita de coco, XD XD se me pego esa canción que es un éxito en mi país. Saqué mi gran fanatisto por Kogan soy una gran fan de esa pareja al igual que el Jatie. Me costo musho escribir esto . Esto al principio iba a ser un One-shot pero decidi que debería ser un fic con los sueños de Logan.**

**SI ME DEJAS UN REVIEW TE HAGO LA MANAJER DE BTR (?)**

**Okno . pero igual déjamelo :P**


	2. La Maldita Magia De Disney

**Hello, sorry por demorarme tanto es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo, bueno exactamente no es q ya tenía la continuación en mi mente además habi escrito el otro cap hace bastante pero me di cuenta que no era parodia a si que lo tuve que reescribirlo.**

* * *

Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 2: La Maldita Magia de Disney**

Otro sueño de Logan

-Despierta Logan - Me decía un chico de cabello castaño

Por aquellas palabras Logan despertó. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un sitio muy raro. Era un restaurante con un tren. Se paró buscó un espejo y vio que estaba vestido como una mujer. Se acercó al chico de cabello castaño y le preguntó.

-¿En dónde estoy?- Preguntó Logan

-En la Calle Waverly, Nueva York- Respondió el chico de cabello castaño- Logan como veras estas en La Subestación

-¿James eres tú?

Definitivamente si era James. Estaba vestido como todo un friki (o nerd o pavo o como pinche se diga en tu país) sabelotodo, hablaba y caminaba raro. Todo su bellezase había ido por el inodoro (yo lo llamo wáter pero así se entiende mejor).

-Sip, soy yo

-Entonces me podrías decir ¿¡Porque estoy vestido como mujer!?- Gritó muy molesto Logan- Quiero volver a ser un hombre

- Si quieres volver a ser un hombre tendrás que ir por el camino dorado- Respondió James imitando la voz de un hada

-Esto no es el Mago de Oz

-Entonces me equivoque de Película-Respondió James- Tienes que coger la barita y decir Matildus Poquimos

-Bien, Matildus Poquimos

- Buenos días directora Tronchatoro-Dijo una niña

La niña tenía el cabello castaño cortito con un flequillo y un moño rojo. Llevaba un vestido de color turquesa.

- Ha, James creo que nos trajimos a una niña- Dijo Logan

-Si hay que preguntarle como se llama

-Ok

-Hola niñita ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Logan

-Mi nombre es Matilda- Respondió la niñita que respondía al nombre de Matilda

-¿Cómo la regresamos con su familia?

James comenzó a buscar en su librito un conjuro que pudiera regresar a la niña con su familia.

-Muy bien el conjuro es… Birdes Poquelvus- Respondió James agitando una vara de madera

La niña que respondía al nombre de Matilda comenzó a emanar una luz. Parecía que iba a desaparecer pero ocurrió otra cosa.

-Genial ahora convertimos a la niña en un Angry Bird- Respondió Logan

-Y si la lanzamos

-Esa es una gran idea

-¿Enserio?

-Sip

Logan si hablaba enserio, de la nada consiguieron una onda (no recuerdo si era una catapulta o una onda) amarraron a la niña o Angry Bird. La lanzaron y comenzó a volar por los aires.

-Logan y James consiguieron 5 cinco estrellas y un huevo dorado- Gritaron Logan y James celebrando por todos sus puntos

-Me caía muy bien esa niña-Respondió James muy triste por la partida de Matilda

-A mí también

-Ahora que hacemos

-Nose

-¿Si llamamos al Dr. Mouse?-Preguntó James

-Y para que nos va servir llamar a…-Logan no pudo terminar de hablar ya que James ya había llamado al Dr. Mouse

-Ya viene

-Hmpf

Knock Knock

-Ya llegó el doctor

-Buenos días soy el Dr. Carlos García Mouse y él es mi asistente Kendall Knight- Dijo Carlos apuntando a Kendall

-¿Carlos? ¿Kendall?- Preguntaron al unísono Logan y James

-Sip, somos nosotros- Respondieron

-A Logan se le tiene que amputar el brazo- Afirmo Carlos

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me ha examinado!- Exclamo Logan

Carlos comenzó a perseguir a Logan con una cierra eléctrica. Todos le tenían miedo, Kendall y James se ocultaron debajo de una mesa.

-Maldita Magia De Disney- Todos gritaron al unísono

* * *

**Les gusto el cap? Pues a mi no tanto pero ya que. Quiero agradecer a aiilana, YaoiLover143, danrusherboy, Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter(Te quiero amichi), YunaNeko13. Espero sus reviews.**

**PD: No voy a poder actualizar tan seguido :(**


End file.
